guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A F K When Needed/Archive 2
Spam First! haha A F K When 12:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :There goes your virgin talkpage!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::I tried to cheat but it left a redirect behind... look at my other talk page in RC >< ::Oh well, lol A F K When 12:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::SPAM. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Poll based on appearance Kanaxai looks cool yeah :No. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::U R NOOB not to be taken seriously ::U R WRONG to be taken seriously (though I am not angry or emotional at all) A F K When 17:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::I hope you are being sarcastic, because you are seriously mistaking. He's fugging ugly. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not keen on the "skin" thing he has going on, but the other half is bloody nice tbh A F K When 17:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::/Agree. Never went to him, but what I've seen from pics, yeah, skin=ugly, other part=kewlness.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: He does looks nice, but people start hating him after losing a 3 hour deep run to him( guilty :[ ) Meraida 18:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps if he had scales instead of skin....Lord Twitchiopolis 18:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I agree that one side looks cool, but the combination is still fugging ugly. And I'm a guy who looks at the whole picture, so he's still fugging ugly. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 06:31, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Fugging, eh? :P :::::::::Well, I like it. I don't care for the "skin", but I think were right to only have one... demonic half. I personally don't think that'd work if it was all over him. I don't like the skin, but it or something in it's place is, imo, needed A F K When 11:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Register User:AFK When Needed, or I will (which means the redirects go ;o ). Just so there's noone else that takes the name some time; you never know :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I had thought that redirecting would be enough to... discourage... the idea, but fair enough, I will do so. A F K When 14:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::It is done. AFK When Needed 14:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::I can confirm I made the above message. A F K When 14:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::No, no. Thank you for suggesting what I should've done the first time around. A F K When 14:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) You're SERIOUSLY thanking me? This just stops ME getting into trouble - lol survivor skill Lemme guess, your necro died at r2?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Not yet. Though he has started Vanquishing, so it's quite possible. A F K When 14:11, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Vanq on a survivor? I hope it's just plains of Jarin...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Ritualist Poll Basic spirit spammer Ritual Lord Signet of Ghostly Might Signet of Spirits Sig of Spirits, see my new theoretical build. (not tested yet)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok, Nm, didn't see the recharge got doubled today...The skill on itself is still pretty nice, but the build just won't work as good.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Spirits are still shit, really. Even if you have Armor of Unfeeling, spirits die in a couple of hits from whatever. You'll need a minion army to stop monsters from getting near, and that minion army deals a lot more damage than the spirit wall will ever do. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :All I want to do is use them for this brief period of time before they're Smiter's Boon'd :P A F K When 11:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Better go NM then, lol. Also, I doubt they'll get a nerf. A quote from the dev updates comfirms ANet doesn't fucking WANT PvE to be balanced: ::"Certain binding rituals had a high Energy cost or lengthy recharge to balance their powerful effects for PvP. Since this kind of balance is less of an issue in PvE, we've adjusted the numbers on those binding rituals accordingly." ::Fork Anet. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::You're not very open to new ideas at all. :::Adding in 16+ level 20s AND about 20 minions with about 10 spirits does rather well in HM tbh A F K When 13:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Also I vastly prefer playing in that kinda style ::::Sure, it works, but having 15 more minions instead of those 10 spirits is more damage. You can't really buff Spirits, but Minions benefit from Barbs, Winnowing, MoP and Splinter Weapon, making them more effective. That's why I dislike the whole spiritway idea. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::...15? Wut? A F K When 13:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::With 4 MMs it's unlikely every MM will have max minions, thus, 15 rather than 18 (or 20 if you use sups) --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::What I mean is you're talking about an extra 2 MMs in place of 1 Rit. That's kinda a fail tbh A F K When 14:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You won't get 10 spirits with one bar unless you plan on going about on 0 energy all day. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Viper: Boon of Creation. It rocks with sig of spirits: 15 free energy!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:47, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That means you have 9 spirits on one bar. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:31, 20 June 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 - I'll admit it lacks any form of energy management whatsoever, but if you're simply playing the numbers game, it can be done. Although, that said, in such a team build it's worth considering BiP or whatnot, so that's less significant. I never said I personally would run 10 spirits on 1 character besides maybe testing once for the lulz but it's an option, if a weak one. It depends on your style of play. Personally I'd prefer to play with 10 spirits, 7 Asuran Summons, 7(+) Ebon sins, 20(+) minions, AoE nukers 'n' healers even if most don't. Once your combination of spirits 'n' sins take down a mob, a fearsome army starts breaking loose. Don't worry about corpses, your legion will aggro fuckloads left, right 'n' center. Dammit, now I just have to try this... so tempting... Oh, and another thing. I'll ignore most weaknesses you point out, but hand you one in return. Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support + Asuran Summon = needing 7+ players, yeah. Which is quite a number for such an odd build that nearly nobody will run. Oh well. On other news, I'd quite strongly encourage a BiPer (with sin + Asuran summon, pref with AE) as it will help a lot. The healers will definitly need it, and you'll want quite a few Bone Fiends as in that chaos, ranged attacks will be far more useful. And that they attack faster is helpful, remembering that this team build is simply using numbers to break the fuck out of PvE. ...I just need to try this with an imbagon... *drools*... A F K When 17:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm waiting for those screenshots! RoseOfKali 17:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::How much are they worth to you? A F K When 17:24, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::A pink flying pig cape. RoseOfKali 20:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Inorite. You won't have energy, though, and running around with a BiP for one character is silly (Necros and Monks shouldn't/won't need it in general PvE), especially with that setup. You have a fuckton of meatwall, so there's not a lot to heal :P :There's only 4 Asuran summons, not 7, btw :) As for corpses: I think it might be hard finding enough monsters that leave corpses quick enough :P But yeah, it must be amazing to walk around with such an army. Prog and I ran around with 4 MMs (2 Rt/N, 1 N/Rt and 1 N/P (Fall Back works on minions, making you muuuuuch more mobile :D )), which was already simply insane. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Viper, straight from Summon Mursaat: "Only one asura summon can be summoned per person. The limit does not apply towards the team."-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:45, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, nice. Always thought you could only have one Ruby Djinn (example) per team. My bad. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, that's only summoning stones. Which you people actually forgot in your mega-army discussion...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:15, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::The glorious Luxon armada never lets me down, how dare you imply otherwise! A F K When 11:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think you misspelled "turtlehugger".-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::You let me down. :::::::I was expecting a nice pun on us riding the Turtles. :::::::And yes - it is too late now. A F K When 15:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nope, you're turtlehuggers, we're treehuggers...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) . Thank you to everyone who has ever helped my by voting on one of my polls. Glad I could help! Meh, whatever. Fuck you. change ur name Just to say, I was scrolling over big text walls and i said wtf!does guildwiki permits that name?! A F* K when Needed It always happens when ur sign is just at the end of a sentence.. annoying Meraida 14:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd 14:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Certainly we don't permit this. Users with dirty minds have to go. Goodbye, Meraida. Not really. --◄mendel► 15:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Me, the one with a dirty mind? He made his name! You cannot control our minds!(-written on a wall in WW1, in a german execution camp with dutch ppl) Meraida 15:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::lol... sigh, as usual - Mendel = win A F K When 17:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::I fell of my chair laughing. Meraida, I hope you stick around for a long time!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::I fell of my chair laughing. Meraida, I hope you stay up for a long time!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) NOTE: Follow the signature's link :::: You fell twice of youre chair? That gotta hurt. btw: feel special using multiple logins? (forgot to sign) Meraida 17:40, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Wut? That's me, not Arnout. :P A F K When 17:46, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have no idea how I did that. Looks cool though. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Heh, that was me. I typed a message similar to your one (more kinky) then signed by typing Arnout aka The Emperors Angel A F K When 20:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You really are a perv. Go ban urselv plox. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm a Sysop since...? A F K When 12:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Get your ass on irc .. if you want to have a bash about grammar and such :) --◄mendel► 12:11, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :lol o.O A F K When 12:33, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Necromancer Poll Necromancer with black skin... Green Chaos Gloves would look cool Forget about it. Personally, I wouldn't get chaos gloves, but (dark)green, they'd look nice in a Necro I think (everyone gives these to their monks, it's a nice change).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :My Rit's the only character on my account with Chaos Gloves :P :Suits them more than Monks imo A F K When 11:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I don't even have a character with chaos gloves... Why wear gloves, if you got golden armor and wings above that? :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::No reason at all. Enjoy playing while never leaving an outpost. A F K When 12:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Pfft. I don't like to show off... The only reason I bought that tonic was because it was mursaat anyway, not to show that I'm rich or something (which I am totally not).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:12, 22 June 2009 (UTC) lolChaosgloves. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : all my characters got Chaosgloves, and yup black nec is best combination with green( or with dark blue) Meraida 15:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::ty, Meraida =) A F K When 15:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I FUCKING LOVE THE SHARDS OF ORR 3 HM runs = 2 BDSes FUCK YEAH BABY! A F K When 19:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :<<50 hm runs =0 BDS Meraida 20:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Gz! /jealous (I really want broadband back so I can go and continue running it a crapload of times).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Just need to get everyone to overfarm the place. I'd like all my heroes having it, so I could live with WTS BDS r10 Energy Storage 10k. :P A F K When 10:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::cough* BDS is alrdy overfarmed*cough* but normal ppl get 1 in 200 runs of a 30mins each Meraida 10:31, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::30 minutes? that's effing fast. Fastest I've done/heard of was 40 minutes with a perma that didn't die of lag. Although there was this guy claiming he could do it in 30 minutes without a perma, but I don't believe him.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::30 minutes without a perma... starting in the dungeon starting on level 3? A F K When 11:02, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Prolly... And asking someone else to carry the torch around.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It only counts up to Fendi, not including him. Then it's a normal one hour run. That takes two hours. A day. For three years. A F K When 11:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::my slowest is 40min, my fastest like 30min including boss Meraida 11:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Poor El Nazzer... A F K When 11:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Slowest 40 minutes? I suppose you don't count your first 5 runs or so then... My average is 40 minutes, but that might also be because I usually get crappy permas who keep dying. Once had one that died 3 times on the first level, in the end I didn't even bother to res him anymore and just ushed through the portal.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::(ECed myself)I usually get crappy permas ::::::::::::I has a sad :( A F K When 11:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I meant, after you stopped running with me on a more or less regular basis... You were pretty much the best perma I ever had (well, exept maybe some guy who entered the portal on lvl 1 about 15 seconds after I took the boss key).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Perma for SoO? What does he do? any links/guides? I'd love to try that! [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:19, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Runs to the dungeon, runs to the end of lvl 1 while the 600 kills the boss with the key, and operates the torch on lvls 2 and 3. Oh, and if the runner happens to die in the middle of a group, the perma can re-arrange them so he can be ressed safely.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::lol, thanx =) ::::::::::::::If you ever wanna do SoO just gimme a whisp A F K When 13:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Sounds easy enough, gonna do a quick test run right now to check what I should look out for. And I'm definatly gonna whisp you :p [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:35, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You either fail at reading or indenting :P A F K When 13:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) look out for Shock using wizards and poison traps, that's about it. If you haven't tried it out by tomorrow, I could show you or something. Oh, and AFK, I'd love to do one tomorrow when I'm back on broadband.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, El Nazzer =) A F K When 13:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :: I usually am the perma lolz , and my first run was the fastest Meraida 13:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if you're a perma, that's not too hard. Try being a 600 on your first trip. I think I took about 1h and 10 minutes on my first SoO practice run, simply because I hardly knew what to do (afk was perma and instructing me).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::I already died 3 times and I didnt even see the boss door on lvl 1 yet hahahaha. I can do this, it's easy [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 13:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Weapon poll Which do you think is a nicer skin? Bone Dragon Staff Eternal Blade Thank you! A F K When 13:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Suntouched Staff. BDS might be badass and all, Suntouched is just cooler, especially dyed black/purple.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've gotten them aplenty. Disappointed every time. tbh, the only thing not present which I'll likely consider is this bad boy, but... that's somewhat unlikely ::I've been so addicted to GW, even I have gathered a fair amount of monies... a glowing sword (The Eternal Blade is animated) is the only thing I've never had at this stage (excluding things which do not appeal to me) A F K When 13:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Eternal blades are totally more common than Obs Edges, mrite. :::Also, I don't see why you bother asking us what to take if you've decided anyhow (see also: tonic). --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The Tonic thing I decided finalized the decision, so to speak after creating the Poll ::::I've never had an Eternal Blade had an Obsidian, disappointed but that doesn't mean I don't think the BDS is cool. A F K When 20:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I had an eblade once (my first UWSC XD) and sold it at first chance, wasn't impressed. It only looks cool in very dark places, otherwise it's rather bland. Also saw a black BDS yesterday in RA, it caught my attention, but I don't think it's worth the crazy money, either. RoseOfKali 20:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC)